


Home Was Not The Same

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, Feels, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: The pieces of his love still linger in their home.





	Home Was Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ya'll! So this is our first post on AO3 so I really hope ya'll enjoy our angsty piece!
> 
> \- Kamry ⊙♡⊙

The house wasn't the same to him anymore. Where there was once laughter that filled the folds of each cushion, now hold memories of a time spent in each other’s arms. 

He picks up a pillow that had once been the other’s favorite. Pink with small white polka dots. Junmyeon remembers the day he chose that specific one. 

"It's your favorite color!” he had said, voice ringing through the aisles. "The white dots are me; a part of me in every you," he claimed with a broad smile gracing his features. 

Placing the pillow down with a lump in his throat, Junmyeon wonders if the situation would have changed had he been the one to fetch the forgotten pasta. Or had he not been distracted with the child crying for its mother, would they still be in each other’s embrace. The mere thought that a simple mistake would have taken the life of the man he truly loved would tear anyone's heart into pieces. Hoping to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart, he gathers the discarded blankets that have been tossed over the arm of the couch that was once used as a place of comfort for the couple. Much like the blankets, there are parts of him that linger in their home. 

But no, this was no longer his home anymore. Home is where he was. Home was Yifan.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Angsty enough?? I'm a fool for angst tbh. But anyways! Let us know in the comments if you have any requests!  
> Comments are welcome in general!
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Kamry & Shae **


End file.
